


I Don't Know Anyone Else (Who Can Make Me Feel This Way)

by rainbowchristy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Phil Lester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baking, Cravings, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dan Howell, Pregnant Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchristy/pseuds/rainbowchristy
Summary: It started as a simple video idea. Little did Phil know, it'd lead to the missing piece in his life. A piece by the name of Dan.Or: Phil tries cooking and his pregnant neighbour comes by to ask for some of whatever smells so good. Several times.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	I Don't Know Anyone Else (Who Can Make Me Feel This Way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yiffandquiff (paradisobound)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisobound/gifts).



> Happy birthday Alexis! I hope the day is filled with everything that makes you happy! Thank you for being a wonderful person and friend!
> 
> Thanks to the amazing [Jillian](https://jilliancares.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing! She’s a true gem!
> 
> TW: Minor references to domestic abuse.

“This turned out surprisingly well!” Phil said excitedly. He hadn’t expected it to. He hummed as he took another mouthful. “I can’t believe I cooked something that didn’t end in disaster. I mean, me, Phil Lester, made something without setting the kitchen on fire? It’s a miracle!”

He grabbed his iPhone and recorded the bread up close, poking at it to show how foamy and delicious it was.

“Look at that!” he said, pulling a bit apart and watching the bread tear.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted his filming. He set his phone down and put the bit of bread he’d just broken off into his mouth, moaning at the taste.

Pulling open the door, he saw his neighbour, Dan. He had a large belly and Phil instantly smelt the pheromones of a pregnant omega.

“Um, hi,” Dan said shyly. Phil looked around, expecting to see Dan’s alpha. He didn’t though, and Phil realised that this was the first time he’d ever seen Dan without his alpha close by.

“Can I help you?”

Dan blushed. “I was perhaps wondering if I could maybe have some of whatever you’re cooking? It smells really good and I couldn’t resist.”

Phil looked back into his apartment towards the kitchen. “Of course,” he said, accepting the small plate Dan offered. “Just a minute.”

He headed back through his house, into the kitchen. He cut three thick slices of bread and placed them on the plate, inhaling the wonderful smell in his kitchen.

“Here you go,” he said as he arrived back at the door. He handed the plate to Dan, who held it close to his chest, resting his hands on his belly.

“Thank you. Sorry for bothering you.”

Phil chuckled. “It’s no problem. I would have had left-overs anyway.”

Dan nodded at Phil’s words. “I’ll leave you alone now.”

“Enjoy!” Phil said as Dan waddled back to his apartment one door down.

Phil chuckled. He didn’t even know Dan that well. He’d met his alpha, Mark, a few times but even they weren’t anything more than acquaintances.

He went back to the kitchen and looked at his camera. “So, the strangest thing just happened.”

~~~~

When Phil finished filming, he cleaned up the kitchen. He wiped flour off the bench and the bits of dough off the floor. While the outcome of his baking was good, the process of getting there was a little messy.

Phil packed up his equipment and headed into the lounge to edit. He’d promised his followers the video would be up the next day and he intended to keep that promise.

Editing was normally a very relaxing past-time for him, as he always did so with a cup of tea accompanied by the satisfaction of seeing his work come together. This time, though, a slice of bread was added to his ritual, the butter melting in his mouth and occasionally gleaming on his keyboard whenever he forgot to wipe his hands.

“Okay,” he said to himself. “If you edit for an hour, you can have a bath.”

After around fifty minutes, he was wrapping up the final touches. This video had been an easier one to edit, seeing as it’d been one take and there weren’t any complicated skits to film.

He played through it once and was happy, deciding to take a picture to tweet about the editing process. 

_@AmazingPhil: editing done! 🍞✨🔥_

As always, likes and replies flooded in from those who had his notifications on. His followers had the same sense of humour as him, and he laughed to himself as he read the replies, many of them theorising what the video would be.

_@notsoamazingkate: can’t believe phil’s adopting a bread loaf omg_

_@AmazingPhil: i’m now papa loaf 🍼_

He headed for the bathroom, returning his plate to the kitchen as he did so. He smiled to himself as he thought about Dan’s impromptu visit. Maybe he could make Dan and Mike their own bread loaf to enjoy.

It’d be nice to bond with the neighbours some more, he figured, and he enjoyed baking. Cooking definitely wasn’t his strong suit, but baking was a whole new experience, and a really fun one in his opinion.

As he ran the bath, he set his pyjamas out on his bed and placed his ingredient-covered clothes into the basket for washing.

The bath was hot but not too hot. It was perfect and he relaxed into it easily. He didn’t have baths often, maybe once a month, but he loved them when he did have them.

His phone chimed and he picked it up, seeing a message from his mother.

_4:15 pm - From Mum: Pops and I are in town tomorrow. Would you like to get lunch? <3 _

_4:16 pm - To Mum: I’d love to! See you then!_

_4:16 pm - From Mum: We’re excited to catch up xo_

Phil put his phone down to wash his hair and scrub his body.

~~~~

“Hi, Pops!” Phil called, waving his arm around to get his and his mum’s attention.

“Phil! How are you doing?” he asked, wrapping him in a big hug. Phil hugged back and then hugged his mother, kissing her cheek as he did so.

“I’m good,” he said. “How about you two? What are you doing in London?”

“I had an appointment with the specialist today,” his mum said, before laughing and saying, “Don’t get old, Phil. It’s a trap.”

Phil laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“What would you like? I’m buying,” Pops said, looking at Phil.

“Oh, uh, just a caramel macchiato, please.”

“You haven’t changed one bit since you were a kid.”

“I’ve changed heaps!” Phil said, crossing his arms and pouting.

“Oh, he’s just teasing, Phil,” his mother said, laughing and lightly patting his arm.

Phil smiled. “Oh! You’ll never guess what happened yesterday!”

His mother raised an eyebrow.

“I was making bread for a video and my neighbour came over to ask for some. He said he couldn’t resist the smell.”

“Was the bread good?”

Phil pouted again. “Of course it was good! I can cook, you know. Might even change career paths. Become a chef,” he joked.

“Where’s my piece, then? I won’t believe it until I taste it.”

“Here we go,” Pops said, setting the cups down on the table and taking a seat. “What are we talking about?”

“Phil made bread and didn’t bring us any.”

“I ate it all,” Phil said, trying to justify himself.

“I’m surprised it went well. I can’t cook at all, so you definitely got that from your mother.”

“We know, Pops,” Phil laughed. “I remember when you tried to make chilli and put a whole jar in even though the recipe said two chillies.”

Pops huffed. “To be fair, the recipe was too small to read.”

“Poor vision is no excuse,” Phil said. His mother laughed at their antics before taking a sip of her coffee.

“Phil,” she said carefully. “There is a reason other than wanting to see you that we asked to catch up.”

Phil tilted his head.

Pops sighed and rested his hand on top of his wife’s. “We were wondering if we’d have grandchildren any time soon.”

Phil choked on his drink, spluttering. His parents had never asked before if he was going to have children. They simply accepted that he was doing his own thing and taking his time finding the right person to spend his life with.

“Um,” he said, looking around the small cafe to avoid eye contact. “I don’t know. I don’t have anyone I feel that way about.”

“Don’t you think it’s about time you did, though?”

“Uh, not really. I’m happy on my own. I don’t need an omega to make me happy.”

Pops spoke next. “We understand that, Phil. But your mother and I, we’re getting older. We’d like to see our grandchildren grow up and be able to help. If you wait much longer, we’ll be too old to run around with your kids.”

“I’m sorry. I just really can’t see myself having kids anytime soon. I’m not even seeing anyone.”

“Maybe look into it, then?” his mother said, hopeful. “Most omegas your age are claimed already. I bonded with your father at sixteen.”

 _Claimed_ , Phil thought, resisting the urge to scoff. It was such a weird way to think about another person.

Pops sighed. “If you wait much longer, Phil, only the runts will be left.”

“Pops! Even if they aren’t mated, they’re still people. No one’s a runt in my books.”

His mother sighed. “Hun, Pops has a point. You may not see people as runts, but others do. We just want you to have a respectable omega, not some cheapskate who only wants your money.

“I know,” Phil said, sighing. “If I say I’ll start keeping an eye out, will you be happy?”

His mum smiled and Pops chuckled, relieved. “We’re happy when you’re happy, Phil. But we would like grandkids.”

“I love you,” Phil said. His parents returned the sentiment and the conversation thankfully moved on to other things.

~~~~

“Hello again,” Phil greeted, smiling at Dan.

He was blushing and looking down politely.

“I’m very sorry, Alpha. I was wondering if I could maybe have some of what you’re cooking today.”

Phil grinned, proud of his cooking skills. “Of course. It’s not ready yet, though. You can come in and have a seat, if you’d like. It shouldn’t be long.” He held the door open for Dan, who scurried in.

Phil led him into the kitchen and gestured for Dan to have a seat at the dining table.

“How are you?” Dan asked politely. He sat down and rested his arms protectively over his belly.

“I’m good. How are you?”

“I’m glad. And I’m good, thank you.”

Phil nodded and made his way behind the kitchen counter. The chicken was in the oven cooking, but he still had the gravy to make.

“What dish are you making?” Dan asked curiously.

“It’s just a roast chicken,” Phil said.

“Oh. Well, it smells very good.”

“Thanks.”

“The bread was delicious, too. You’re a good cook, which is surprising, since most alphas make their omegas cook.”

Phil tilted his head at the comment.

Dan looked down. “I’m sorry. That was rude. I’m sure your omega is very busy and you’re just helping out since you’re a good person.”

“It’s okay, Dan. I’m not offended,” he said. “I actually don’t have an omega.”

Dan looked up at that. “You don’t?”

Phil shook his head.

“Someone like you deserves an omega.”

Phil laughed. “Thanks. I just haven’t found the right person yet. I’m sure he’s out there.”

The timer went off, interrupting their conversation. Phil put the gravy in a pouring jug and turned off the oven.

“Would you like some help?” Dan asked.

“No, thank you. I’ve got it covered.”

“But I’m an omega. I should help. Especially since I invited myself to have some of it.” Dan looked at his stomach with a frown. “Why do you make me do these things, hmm?” he quietly asked his belly.

Phil laughed, having overheard Dan’s words. “Are the cravings really that strong?” he asked curiously.

“They can be. They’re mostly minor cravings, but your food smells so good that I actually can’t resist coming to ask for some.”

“It’s okay. I made heaps anyway since I’m lazy and wanted leftovers.”

“Do you enjoy cooking?”

“No, not really. I like food though, so I put up with it. Besides, it makes the place smell nice, which is a bonus.”

Dan nodded in understanding. “I enjoy cooking. Alpha Mark works long days, so when he comes home, he often just wants dinner and a movie. I’m happy to help him when he’s done so much for me. Besides, it’s my job as an omega.”

Phil cut into the chicken, thinking about Dan’s words.

“I don’t know if I agree,” he said carefully.

Dan tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t think it’s your job as an omega to wait hand and foot for your alpha.”

Dan looked surprised by Phil’s words.

“I don’t understand,” he said. “Alphas go out and work. Omegas stay home and take care of the house and babies. Alpha Mark should not have to cook when he supplies a warm home for me.”

Phil shook his head. “It’s okay that you help him if he works long days. I just don’t think an omegas only job is to take care of others.” He paused, thinking. “I guess I’m not very conventional in that way. I don’t agree with a lot of societal rules about alpha and omega roles.”

Phil set a plate down in front of Dan and placed a knife and fork beside it.

“Thank you,” Dan said, smiling happily. He took a bite and hummed. “It’s very good.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Phil set his own plate down across from Dan and poured some gravy on the side.

“I don’t think I’ve had a meal made for me since I was fifteen and lived with my parents,” Dan said, laughing sadly.

“Mark’s never made you a meal? Not, like, even when you're sick?”

“Alpha Mark still works when I’m ill. I just make a simpler meal for us to have. It’s harder now because of this little guy,” he said, looking at his tummy, “but I manage all right.”

Phil nodded in acknowledgement but didn’t say anything.

“What else do you think about omegas and alphas?” Dan asked quietly, sounding fascinated.

Phil felt apprehensive but sighed as he relented, realising he wouldn’t be able to resist getting into it. “I don’t like how few rights omegas have, for starters.”

“What do you mean?”

Phil put down his fork. “I mean, you have no rights. You’re treated like slaves by the government and it’s sick.”

“But it’s an omega’s job to listen to alphas, especially their own.”

“You’re still your own person, Dan!” Phil snapped, frustrated at how Dan kept justifying the mistreatment. Sure, he probably didn’t understand how wrong it was to treat someone like that, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t frustrating.

“What’s the first thing they teach you in omega schools?” Phil asked.

“That we must always try to please our alphas, and if we don’t, we accept whatever punishment they choose.”

Phil felt sick. “Well, in alpha schools, they teach us how to make an outgoing omega shy. They taught us to _scare_ the shyness into them.”

“I don’t understand.”

Phil shook his head. “It’s okay. I don’t expect you to. You’ve never known any different.” He paused. “Think of it this way. If you found out Mark cheated on you, what would you do?”

“I’d apologise for not being enough for him and ask what else he would like for me to do,” Dan answered quickly. It clearly didn’t require much thinking from him.

“And what would he do if you cheated on him?”

“I would never do that to Alpha Mark.”

“I know, Dan. But hypothetically, what would he do?”

“I would probably be banned from his household and I would return to my parents a failure.”

Phil felt sad at the thought but continued on with the conversation. “And the responses are different because he’s an alpha and you’re an omega, yeah?”

Dan nodded.

“But why does what you’re born as make a difference? You’re both humans with feelings and emotions. Why should your genetics mean you have less rights?”

“Because,” Dan started, before pausing. “Because,” he tried again.

“You don’t have a reason, do you?” Phil asked gently.

Dan looked scared and confused. “I’m an omega. Alpha Mark can do what he wants with me,” he ends up saying.

Phil shakes his head. “Just because you’re an omega doesn’t mean he can do whatever he wants. You’re a human, Dan. You feel happy and sad and you’re not a slave. We abolished slavery a hundred years ago. And yet omegas are still treated like they’re nothing more than the dirt on people’s shoes.”

“We aren’t treated that way,” Dan tried to reason but Phil shook his head, making him stop.

“How many omegas are in politics, Dan?” he asked.

Dan looked down. “I don’t know. Alpha Mark says I shouldn’t discuss politics because it doesn’t concern me.”

“Your rights are discussed in parliament, Dan. It’s everyone’s concern. But my point is, there are no omegas in politics. There aren’t even many betas.”

“Alphas make the rules, omegas don’t need to be in parliament,” Dan tried to justify. Phil shook his head.

“They do. You’re living proof of that.”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“No, that’s not what I meant. It’s just- you don’t think there’s anything wrong with the system. That’s just evidence that omegas aren’t taught properly in school.”

“We’re taught how to please our alphas. That’s what’s most important.”

“You should learn how to think for yourself, too. But I get it. You can’t understand my point of view because you don’t know anyone who thinks like me.”

“I don’t,” Dan said in confirmation. Dan’s phone chimed and he took it out.

“I’m sorry, I must get going. Alpha Mark is on his way home, he’s not feeling well.”

“Oh,” Phil said. He was enjoying Dan’s presence, even if he was naive to the alpha-centred world they lived in. “Did you maybe want to come over tomorrow? I’ll have leftovers for a few days. And, I don’t know, maybe I could share my opinions some more? You seemed to like them.”

“I do like them. They're very… different.”

Phil chuckled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

Dan smiled. “Yes, please. And thank you, for lunch I mean. It was delicious.”

“You’re welcome.”

Phil led Dan to the front door and let him out through it. He walked down to his door and went inside, waving lightly to Phil as he disappeared.

Phil went back to the kitchen to tidy up. He put the plates in the sink, deciding to do the washing later. He had a video idea he wanted to brainstorm for before he forgot. He took a piece of paper from the printer and scribbled the idea in the centre.

He was interrupted a half an hour later to a bang on his wall. He thought maybe his music was too loud so he turned it down a little and it was quiet. He returned to his work before another bang rang through the small room. He paused his music and heard a moan.

His eyes widened as he realised what he was listening to. That wall connected to Dan’s flat. He was listening to Dan and his alpha have _sex_ and Phil wasn’t sure what to do.

He decided to just take his paper and pen into the lounge and work in there. _At least he’s feeling better_ , he thought before laughing at himself. “Ew, Phil, no,” he told himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focussed back onto his work.

~~~~

“No, no no no no! Damnit!” Phil shouted at the TV, releasing the button on the remote as he accepted defeat.

Dan had come over again. He’d been coming over every few days and they’d gotten close. They’d discussed their views some more and Phil had introduced Dan to his favourite game.

“Are you 100% sure you’ve never played Mario Kart?” he asked, crossing his arms and pouting.

Dan nodded. “150%. My parents hated video games and Alpha Mark said I wouldn’t have time to play.”

“But they’re so much fun!” Phil said, frustrated on younger-Dan’s behalf. “My parents thought they were brain filth but my friend had like every console and we played heaps at his house.”

“That’s nice,” Dan said. “I never really had any friends.”

Phil frowned at that. “You deserve lots of friends.”

“I have Alpha Mark. And you, now, I guess.”

That made him smile. “Yeah, You’ve got two friends at least.” Dan made a grunting noise and Phil fretted. “What’s wrong? Are you having your baby?”

Dan laughed. “No, she’s not ready yet. She just kicked hard.”

Phil smiled. “I love babies, they’re so cute.”

“I don’t think she’s cute when she’s kicking up a storm at midnight.”

Phil chuckled. “Um, you can say no if you want. But could I maybe feel the baby?”

Dan looked unsure for a few seconds before hesitantly nodding. “Gentle with my baby,” he said quietly. Phil smiled at Dan’s naturally protective nature.

Dan lifted his shirt and Phil breathed out a puff of hot air onto his hands to warm them up. Dan’s stomach still twitched when Phil made contact but his hands were warmer than they would have been otherwise.

“Whoa!” Phil said. “That’s so cool!”

Dan smiled at him, reaching to touch his belly too. “She’s active today. Some days I don’t feel anything.”

“Is that bad?”

“No, not at all. Babies have days where they’re more active. The doctor said it depends on the omega’s mood.”

“Does kicking mean you're in a good or bad mood?” he asked. He took his hands from Dan’s belly and Dan did the same, tucking his shirt back down.

“Good, I think. I’m definitely not in a bad mood.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Phil excused himself to answer it.

“Oh, hi. Can I help you?” he said. It was Mark in front of him. He wasn’t supposed to be home this early, Phil knew that. Dan had told him once that he didn’t want to be found at Phil’s. He was worried he’d get in trouble for not doing his chores even though he always finished them before visiting Phil.

“Have you seen my omega, Dan?” he asked. He heard a shuffle behind him in the lounge and hoped Dan would be quieter.

“Uh, no I haven’t. Sorry.”

Mark sighed. “Thanks, anyway.” Phil was just about to close the door when Mark shoved his foot in the door. “Liar,” he said.

Phil turned around and saw Dan in the hallway, arms protectively over his belly.

“Dan,” Phil said, though he really meant _what are you doing?_ and _why didn’t you stay where you were?_

“Alpha,” Dan said in return, looking at Mark. “I’m sorry, Alpha. My chores were done. I didn’t think there would be a problem since it’s just Phil.”

Mark snarled at that, making Dan take a step back. “You call him Alpha Phil if you call him anything at all.” Dan nodded hesitantly. Phil watched the interaction, incredibly uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry, Mark. Dan was lonely and wanted some company.”

Mark smiled but Phil knew it wasn’t a friendly one. “Oh, well I’m home now.” He turned to Dan. “You can keep me company.”

Dan stepped forward and Phil grabbed his arm. He stared into Dan’s eyes, hoping he got the _will you be okay?_ message. Dan smiled at him and Phil sighed, letting go of him.

“Sorry again,” he said politely to Mark as he pulled Dan out of his flat. Phil watched as he pushed Dan towards their own flat and felt sick.

“No, I’m sorry. My omega gets needy sometimes. I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Phil nodded, unsure. He enjoyed Dan’s company but he couldn’t tell Mark that because he thought this was a one-off occasion.

Mark removed his foot and smiled at Phil before heading to his own flat. Phil went to the kitchen, knowing the room would connect to Dan’s lounge if the layouts were the same.

He never heard anything from their flat and Phil wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. He decided to just carry on with his day as normal, and he still hadn’t heard anything when he went to bed that night. He hoped Dan was okay.

~~~~

It’d been a few days since he’d seen Dan. He wasn’t too worried as Dan had messaged him saying he had extra housework to do. Phil chose to believe him despite his gut telling him there was more to it than simply extra work.

“Um, hi,” Dan said. He was standing at Phil’s door, with a clearly-full backpack on.

“Dan!” he said excitedly, rushing forward to hug him. “Come in, please. Are you okay?”

Dan followed Phil into the lounge and shook his head, his eyes tearing up.

“Dan!” he said again, gently placing his hand on Dan’s shoulder.

“I broke up with him,” he whispered, causing Phil’s eyes to widen.

“Mark?” he asked. Dan nodded.

“That’s- did he do something?”

Dan looked up to Phil. “No, he didn’t. He just said things that were true. But I- I didn’t like hearing them.”

Phil felt concerned at Dan’s words. “What did he say, Dan?” he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Dan shook his head, looking down. “I’d rather not repeat them.”

Phil swallowed hard. “So, what happens now?”

“I’m not sure,” Dan admitted. “I guess I’ll return to my parents.”

Phil looked at Dan’s backpack. He must have been in a rush to leave if he didn’t grab more stuff. One backpack was not enough to live off.

“You-” Phil started to say at the same time as Dan.

“Oh, sorry. You go,” Dan said, looking down.

Phil chuckled. “No, it’s okay. What were you going to say?”

“I’m worried about my baby. Al- Mark said it hurts the babies when omegas leave their alphas.”

Phil thought about it. He definitely remembered reading something like that at one point. But if he remembered correctly… “I think there’s some medication you can have. It’s for omegas whose alphas work long distances or are in the military, but I’m sure we could get you some.”

Dan looked up at him and tilted his head. “‘We’?”

Phil blushed. “I was thinking, maybe you could live here with me. We know each other well and then you wouldn’t have to return to your parents. I have enough money to support you and your baby, so that’s not a problem.”

Dan looked surprised at the offer.“What would you want as payment? I can’t get a job, especially as a single omega parent.”

“You don’t have to pay me, Dan. I’m offering.”

“But why?”

“Because you’re my friend, Dan. I don’t want to see you out on the streets and I want to know you’re safe. If you don’t feel safe here, we can move across the city. Mark won’t be able to find you or your baby.”

Dan looked down at his belly, thinking. “My parents would never accept my decision to leave,” he said sadly.

“So, is that a yes?” Phil said, smiling but keeping his growing excitement inside.

“If you’re really sure you want me here, then yes. I’d love to.”

Phil grinned and wrapped his arms around Dan, careful of his belly. “I’m going to go and change my bedsheets for you. I’ll take the couch,” Phil said, standing from the couch.

Dan panicked. “No, that’s okay. I’ll take the couch.”

“Dan, you’re pregnant. You’re sleeping on a bed.”

Dan looked down. “Thank you, Alpha Phil.”

Phil pulled a face. “Please, don’t call me that,” he said. He knelt in front of Dan. “Here, and everywhere, I want us to be equals, okay? It may be hard to understand, but I don’t want you to do things for me because you think you should as an omega. And I don’t want you to call me Alpha Phil, okay?”

Dan shook his head. “I don’t understand.”

“How about this? You pretend I’m a beta, okay?”

“But you’re not.”

Phil laughed. “I know I’m not,” he said. “But I want you to pretend I am. Or to at least treat me like you’d treat a beta. I’ll treat you like a beta, too. That way, we’re equals.”

“If we’re equals, then you take the bed.”

Phil shook his head. “We’re equals, yes. But you’re pregnant and I’m not. That means it’s more important for you to get a good night’s rest.”

“But-”

“No buts!” Phil said, standing. “It’s decided. You’ll take the bed and I’ll take the couch. When we move, we can get a two-bedroom place and then it won’t be a problem.”

Dan blushed. “I’ll only take the bed if you share it with me.”

Phil eyed Dan to see if he was joking. He didn’t seem to be at all, which made him blush too. “Um,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, if that’s what it takes,” he laughed.

And so that’s what they did. Dan unpacked, Phil made dinner. And when bedtime rolled around, Phil tucked Dan in on one side and laid down on the other.

“Goodnight, Dan,” he whispered into the darkness.

Dan rolled over and blinked sleepily at Phil.

“Thank you. For everything.”

Phil looked at Dan too.

“Of course.” He smiled and Dan smiled back.

“Goodnight, Phil,” he mumbled, eyes already closed.

“Night, Dan. Sleep tight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think and come say hi on [tumblr](https://rainbowchristy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
